priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabrielle Tuite
Gabrielle Tuite (born December 3, 1977 in Brooklyn, New York, pronounced Two-it) is an American model and actress. She is best known for appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right (six years, Seasons 32-37, 2003-2008) during the Bob Barker and Drew Carey eras. Early Life Native of Brooklyn, New York. From an early age, Gabrielle knew what she wanted to do in life. She had a love for acting and modeling, beginning in those fields as early as the young age of 11. As a teen, she booked her first national commercial campaign with John Paul Mitchell and from there, Tuite went on to appear in various TV commercials, posing in magazines ads, and landing various TV and movie roles. ''The Price is Right'' Aside from all of the numerous TV and modeling gigs, Gabrielle soon landed her most promising gig of all: appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during its 32nd season on the air as she made her televised debut on (airdate) November 13, 2003, and continued to appear until the 26th as more frequent appearances on the series soon followed. Being a rotating model on Television's long-running Game Show allowed Gabrielle (as well as the other models on rotation) to continue to land other TV and movie gigs. She appeared alongside actor Sebastian Siegel on the December 2004 cover of Iron Man and other movie roles include Stiletto, Miss Castaway and the Island Girls, A Modern Twain: The Prince and the Pauper, and Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever. Aside from all the acting and modeling gigs, Gabby, as she frequently called by Bob Barker, continued as a rotating Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right over the next several seasons as the show soon transitioned into a new era: the departure of Barker (whose final appearance was June 15, 2007, & Gabby was one of the models present during his final week) to the arrival of Drew Carey (whose first appearance was October 15th & Gabby was one of the models present during his first week). Tuite remained on board with the series over the next one and a half seasons with Drew at the helm. After almost seven seasons and a whopping 327 appearances (Season 32: 25, Season 33: 61, Season 34: 80, Season 35: 92, Season 36: 55, Season 37: 14), Gabby's final appearance on The Price is Right aired on December 16, 2008, which incidentally also marked the final appearance of fellow model Phire Dawson as well. Trivia & Later Career Rachel wasn't the only model who was still in the satin bathrobe at the end show but it happened to Gabby as well on May 9, 2007. Since leaving The Price is Right, Gabby has since gone on to continue to do TV, movie, and modeling gigs as she's appeared on the cover of various magazine covers including Muscle & Fitness, Maxim, and Men's Health. She has also been on several appreciation tours to support the troops in Afghanistan and Iraq. Gallery GabrielleTuite.jpg Gabrielle_Tuite_2009.jpg (Gabby on The Price is Right) gabrielle001.jpg gabrielle004.jpg gabrielle027.jpg gabrielle041.jpg|with Claudia Jordan & Brandi Sherwood-Cochran duo4275.jpg|with Claudia duo4291.jpg|with Brandi gabrielle046.jpg gabrielle061.jpg gabrielle076.jpg gabrielle079.jpg gabrielle167.jpg gabrielle244.jpg gabrielle311.jpg gabrielle263.jpg gabrielle331.jpg Gabrielle471.jpg duo4517.jpg|with Ashley Coleman duo4954.jpg|with Nikki Zeno gabrielle575.jpg gabrielle583.jpg duo5065.jpg|with Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith gabrielle610.jpg duo4631.jpg|with Lanisha Cole TPIR Model Duo Pic-4.jpg|with Lanisha again Gabrielle747.jpg gabrielle748.jpg gabrielle750.jpg Gabrielle751.jpg Gabrielle755.jpg Gabrielle756.jpg conductor.png gabrielle630.jpg gabrielle675.jpg gabrielle677.jpg gabrielle687.jpg gabrielle702.jpg gabrielle720.jpg gabrielle927.jpg gabrielle928.jpg gabrielle929.jpg gabrielle930.jpg Mostexpensive3cars2006-4.jpg Gabriellet1009.jpg gabriellet1010.jpg Gabriellet1055.jpg Gabriellet1058.jpg Gabriellet1061.jpg Gabriellet1111.jpg Gabriellet1115.jpg Gabriellet1121.jpg Gabriellet1122.jpg Gabriellet1124.jpg gabriellet1125.jpg Gabriellet1172.jpg gabriellet1180.jpg gabriellet1197.jpg gabriellet1141.jpg gabriellet1265.jpg gabriellet1263.jpg Gabriellet1350.jpg gabriellet1399.jpg Gabriellet1408.jpg Gabriellet1413.jpg Gabriellet1414.jpg Gabriellet1415.jpg Gabriellet1418.jpg Gabriellet1458.jpg Gabriellet1473.jpg Gabriellet1477.jpg Gabriellet1480.jpg Gabriellet1500.jpg Gabriellet1506.jpg Gabriellet1509.jpg Gabriellet1513.jpg Gabriellet1590.jpg Gabriellet1597.jpg Gabriellet1604.jpg Mostexpensive_(6-11-2007)_4.jpg gabriellet1739.jpg gabriellet1842.jpg gabriellet1934.jpg gabriellet1964.jpg Mds08-01_159.jpg Mds08-01_160.jpg Mds08-01_026.jpg Mds08-01_029.jpg Mds08-01_031.jpg Mds08-01_082.jpg Mds08-01_086.jpg Mds08-02_040.jpg Mds08-02_133.jpg Mds08-02_002.jpg Mds08-02_005.jpg gabbymds08-02_076.jpg Mds08-02_078.jpg mds08-03_056.jpg mds08-03_063.jpg mds08-03_082.jpg Mds08-04_160.jpg Mds08-04_163.jpg Mds08-04_189.jpg mds08-04_230.jpg Mds08-05_102.jpg Mds08-05_108.jpg Gabrielle_Tuite_on_ATV-1.jpg Gabrielle_Tuite_on_ATV-2.jpg Mds08-05_068.jpg mds08-05_069.jpg Mds08-05_070.jpg mds08-05_139.jpg Mds08-05_159.jpg Mds08_06_011.jpg Mds08-06_016.jpg Mds08-06_066.jpg Mds08-06_080.jpg mds08-06_106.jpg Mds08-06_108.jpg Mds08-06_113.jpg Mds08-07_057.jpg Mds08-09_006.jpg Mds08-09_007.jpg Mds08-09_020.jpg Mds08-09_094.jpg Mds08-10_009.jpg Mds08-10_053.jpg Mds08-10_073.jpg Mds08-10_074.jpg Mds08-10_079.jpg Mds08-10_080.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-1.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-2.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-3.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-4.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-5.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-6.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-7.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-8.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-9.jpg Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-10.jpg gabriellet1972.jpg Gabriellet1977.jpg duo6430.jpg|with Rachel Reynolds duo6431.jpg|with Lanisha gabriellet1982.jpg gabriellet1986.jpg gabriellet2130.jpg gabriellet2131.jpg duo7005.jpg|with Amber Lancaster duo7007.jpg duo7008.jpg gabby1.png gabby2.png gabby3.png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear October 29, 2004 Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-1.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-2.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-3.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-4.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-5.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-6.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-7.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-8.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-9.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-10.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-11.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear from 10-29-2004 Pic-12.png October 4, 2005 Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-1 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-2 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-3 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-4 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-5 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-6 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-7 (October 4, 2005).png Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-8 (October 4, 2005).png October 7, 2005 Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-1.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-2.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-3.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-4.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-5.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-6.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-7.png October 13, 2005 Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-8.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-9.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-10.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-11.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-12.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-13.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-14.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-15.png May 9, 2007 Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-16.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-17.png Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-1.png|Rachel Reynolds wasn't the only one who still had the satin bathrobe on for the closing sequence... Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-2.png|...it also happened to Gabrielle Tuite. Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-3.png Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-4.png Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-5.png Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-6.png Gabrielle_Tuite_Pic-7.png May 23, 2007 Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-1.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-2.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-3.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-4.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-5.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-6.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-7.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-8.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-23-2007 Pic-9.png November 13, 2007 gabriellet1723.jpg gabriellet1724.jpg gabriellet1725.jpg gabriellet1726.jpg gabriellet1727.jpg gabriellet1728.jpg gabriellet1729.jpg December 6, 2007 Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Slepwear_December_6,_2007_Pic-1.png gabriellet1825.jpg gabriellet1826.jpg gabriellet1827.jpg gabriellet1828.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Slepwear December 6, 2007 Pic-2.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Slepwear December 6, 2007 Pic-3.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Slepwear December 6, 2007 Pic-4.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Slepwear December 6, 2007 Pic-5.png January 9, 2008 gabriellet1857.jpg gabriellet1858.jpg gabriellet1859.jpg gabriellet1860.jpg March 3, 2008 gabriellet1916.jpg gabriellet1917.jpg gabriellet1918.jpg gabriellet1919.jpg gabriellet1920.jpg gabriellet1921.jpg gabriellet1922.jpg April 23, 2008 Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-1.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-2.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-3.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-4.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-5.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-6.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-7.png Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 04-23-2008 Pic-8.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-9.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-10.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-11.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-12.png Gabrielle_Tuite_in_Satin_Sleepwear_04-23-2008_Pic-13.png May 2, 2008 Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-1.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-2.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-3.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-4.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-5.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-6.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-7.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-8.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-9.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-10.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-11.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-12.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-13.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-14.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-15.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-16.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-17.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-18.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-19.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-20.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-21.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-22.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-23.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-24.jpg Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-25.jpg May 20, 2008 gabriellet2118.jpg gabriellet2119.jpg gabriellet2120.jpg May 28, 2008 Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-18.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-19.png Gabrielle_in_Satin_Sleepwear-20.png Link Her Facebook Page YouTube Video Gabrielle's Demo Reel Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models